The Light Within Darkness
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Vanitas questions everything, especially his master and his plans. So he goes off on his own to get some answers, with very unexpected results. Ventus X Vanitas later, BBS spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"I assume you've completed your task." A scruff voice said as a dark figure entered the room.

The masked boy nodded. "Of course I did," He removed his mask and tucked it under his arm. "I would never dare disobey my master's orders: Unversed in every world."

"Very good, Vanitas,"

Vanitas made his way over to his black throne that had been created just for him. He set the helmet down on the floor next to it and slumped down into the glorified chair. Running a hand through his black spiked hair he groaned, "I'm beat."

"Hm, if you cannot unleash your demons in the worlds without tiring yourself out, then you need more training."

"I still don't quite understand your plan, master." Vanitas sighed. "I mean, what's so important about this 'kye'-blade anyway?"

"It is something that I have been searching to complete for a good portion of my life. Creating the keyblade would mean answering the most unanswerable of questions."

"And you need me to do it."

Xehanort nodded. "Correct. A few years back, before your creation, the first chance of creating the blade appeared: darkness took refuge in Ventus's heart. Seeing as he did not wish for the blackness to consume his body and soul; and create the keyblade, I extracted the darkness from him. His heart was completely stripped of it." He turned towards the boy. "And you were created."

"So, I came from Ventus."

Xehanort walked towards the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, and you are the most important part of this master plan."

"But not the only part,"

"Now you are starting to see the bigger picture." Xehanort grinned. "The creatures you released will make Ventus strong enough to fulfill his purpose: creating the keyblade. Then, you two will fight; pure light against pure darkness and the ultimate key will be forged."

A Flood scampered into the room and jumped onto Vanitas's lap. It rubbed its head on his abs, purring contentedly. Vanitas smiled warmly, petted the creature on the head and under its chin. The unversed then settled and curled up in his lap. "I still don't understand," He frowned, continuing to pet and stroke the Flood's sleek, shiny blue coat. "Why do Ventus and I have to fight? Isn't it just easier for us to rejoin, for me to return to his heart and consume it?"

"That is the basic idea. When you two are locked in combat, you'll have the chance to join your body with his body and your heart with his heart, and complete your task."

"Dumb question, but what'll happen to me afterwards?"

"It is hard to say. As your master, I believe in telling you the truth." Xehanort told the boy. "Get as much rest as possible. There is much more to be done in preparation for the making of the keyblade and the battles and trials that lie ahead."

Even after Xehanort left, Vanitas thought about everything he was told. It was a lot to take in. He still wondered what would happen to him. Would the body he had now perish and be destroyed forever? When he merged with Ventus, would their bodies become one, mixing and combining different features of the both of them? With a sigh, he gently woke the Flood that was sleeping on his lap. It stretched out and then jumped off. Vanitas stood, aware of where the Flood was so as not to step on it. He grabbed his helmet and walked to him room, the small blue unversed not far behind.

Vanitas placed his helmet on his bedpost. The Flood jumped up onto the bed and quickly made itself comfortable. Vanitas pulled back the covers, climbed in, and pulled them over his shoulders. The Flood crawled up to Vanitas and snuggled up beside him. Vanitas lay in his bed, wide awake. The questions were still running through his head and they were keeping him up.

"I can't go through with this, not without knowing everything." Vanitas said to himself. "First thing tomorrow, I'm getting some answers…even if it means disobeying orders."

* * *

Chapter 1!

This was very interesting to write. My favorite aspect of this chapter is the unversed that Vanitas was petting. Isn't it just cute? My theory is, unversed (especially small ones) are like kittens or cats. Since Floods are small and cute like shadows, I made it act like a kitty. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Vanitas awoke, there was a note stuck to his helmet. It read:

_Vanitas,_

_I had some urgent business to attend to. It could not wait. While I am gone, go to Radiant Garden; there seem to be less Unversed there than everywhere else. Repopulate that world with unversed and then come straight back here, do not go anywhere else._

_MASTER XEHANORT_

Vanitas crumpled the note, tossed it on the ground, and put on his helmet. Storm, the Unversed who had spent the night with him, was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Vanitas quietly left the room. He didn't want Storm to follow him. Silently closing the door, the boy turned to leave. Just then, a whimpering noise came from behind the door. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore a crying Unversed. Since they came from him, he was like their mother, their master. He cared about them too much to ignore them. He opened it and Storm zoomed out. He looked up at Vanitas with sad, black eyes and whimpered again.

"No, Storm, Stay." Vanitas commanded gently.

The Unversed lay down on the ground, whining.

"Stay." Vanitas said again, this time a little more firmly. He turned to leave again. Despite the command, the Unversed stood and followed his master anyway. Vanitas sighed and turned around. "Storm…"

The Unversed jumped up and down until Vanitas scooped him up in one arm. The boy looked his pet in the eyes. "You can't follow me, Storm. It's too dangerous." He scratched its ear. "You could get hurt."

The creature nuzzled the boy's chest and purred. Vanitas sighed again. "Okay, okay, you can come. Be a good boy, though."

Storm jumped out of his master's arms and gleefully walked aside him.

[Later, Radiant Garden]

"Go, my pets, reek havoc! Go to town, have fun. Most importantly, if someone tries to fight you, fight back."

Hundreds of Unversed dispersed from where their master stood, spreading out all over the small, seemingly peaceful world.

"There, all done." Vanitas said as Storm climbed up his leg and arm, finally resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to his pet. "You ready to go?"

The creature purred and rubbed itself up against his face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Vanitas laughed.

With that, the two turned to leave. Before Vanitas could open a portal back, a blonde-haired boy caught his eye. The boy was chasing one of the larger unversed. _That must be Ventus. He looks just as Master Xehanort described. Maybe he knows the answers to my questions._

"Maybe I shouldn't."

_*flashback*_

"_Eraqus has poisoned his mind." Xehanort growled. "Vanitas, you will never be safe around Ventus. He'll try to destroy you, just as he has been taught. He must always be treated as an enemy, never as a friend."_

_*End flashback*_

"Whadda you think, Storm? Should we go get some answers?"

The unversed rubbed itself on Vanitas's face again.

"Alright, let's go then."

The boy and his pet set off to find Ventus. They followed behind him quietly. Vanitas didn't want to give away their position. He and Ventus had only met once before.

_*flashback*_

_Vanitas had been given orders to deliver a message to Ventus; something about his friend, Terra. Xehanort had said that it was an incentive for their blonde target to leave home and get stronger; setting their plan in motion. His mission was to get in, deliver the message, and get out. Vanitas waited outside Ventus's room. As soon as the boy's back was turned, Vanitas slipped in silently through the window. Ventus was about to leave the room when Vanitas executed the plan._

"_Better hurry, Ventus." Vanitas sneered._

"_Huh?" Ventus turned around and faced him. "Who are you?"_

"_Or you'll never see Terra again," Vanitas finished, ignoring the boy's question._

"_What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." Ventus replied._

"_Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up…he'll be a different person."_

"_Look—whoever you are—you don't know the first thing about Terra." Ventus's wooden keyblade, the one he was holding, shifted in front of him into a defensive position. "Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight, or what?"_

"_Oh, grow up." He answered as he walked across the room. He stopped, facing away from Ventus. "Is that what you call 'friendship'? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." He turned halfway towards him. "Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"_

_With that, Vanitas left._

_*end flashback*_

Vanitas watched as Ventus commenced in battle with two others against a giant Unversed. The blonde was strong, much stronger than before. After the three had defeated the creature, they started talking. Vanitas could tell, although he couldn't hear them. Then, the brown-haired one, Terra stormed off—towards Vanitas!

"Uh oh!" Vanitas whispered to himself, who knew this meant that his cover would be blown. He had encountered Terra before. Not fun. He looked over to Storm, who was still on his shoulder. "Hold on, handsome, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Vanitas climbed up a tree to avoid being seen. After Terra had disappeared, Ventus came out and searched for something. _I got him right where I want him._ Vanitas thought to himself. Suddenly, Storm jumped off Vanitas's shoulder and pursued Ventus.

"Storm! What are you doing? No! Get back here!"

Vanitas's mind raced. His little baby Storm was in trouble! If Ventus caught sight of him, the helpless little unversed would be destroyed! He couldn't blow his cover though. Vanitas had no choice but to follow Ventus and get Storm back before it was too late.


End file.
